


A hot cocoa for a hot angel

by Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew/pseuds/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel somehow lost his powers temporarily and went to the bunker to recharge. Sam is helping him recover. Sort of, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hot cocoa for a hot angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/gifts).



> Sorry for the delay, but here's my Secret Santa for the lovely Janimoon! She's a treasure and a very talented writer, check her out if you want more sabriel fluff!

It’s about three days until Christmas, and somewhere a deity has looked down upon the Winchesters and decided they deserve a white one this year. Now, usually that results in a lot of complaining from Dean about what it does to his Baby’s upholstery and how sleeping in the car is the worst thing ever. This time, however, they have the bunker. Gabriel showed up about a week ago, weakened and in need of shelter, so they are keeping an eye on him and taking a break from cases.

Now, about a week after Gabriel’s arrival (which he hasn’t explained yet, by the way, but Sam is patient and giving him time), the archangel seems to be healing nicely, and insists on using his powers a little – like stretching his limbs, he explains. They decided to go outside, but “practice” soon turned into – well – just plain old _fun_.

Sam practically shrieks when a snowball hits him square in the neck and the icy water trickles down his back. He can hear Dean laughing and he knows he’s never going to live down that shriek, but when he whips his head around, his long hair sending cold drops flying, he sees Dean is having a snuggle with Cas under the archway that leads into the bunker.

Instead, the real perpetrator is Gabriel. Of course _._ And the little shit is smirking too.

Sam narrows his eyes at the angel, picks up a handful of snow and hurls it –

But suddenly he’s standing right in front of the archangel, almost nose to nose, seeing that cheeky smirk up close, and he yelps again as a split second later his own snowball hits him against the back of his head.

“This is _not_ how we agreed to practice your powers!” he calls out, pricking his index finger into the angel’s chest accusingly. With a slight scowl he bring up his other hand and rakes his fingers through his hair, doing his best to get out the worst of the snow. Gabriel simply rolls his eyes with a laugh.

“Using magic to throw snowballs at the back of someone’s head is the best way to go, Sammoose,” he replies. “The Weasley twins definitely knew what was up. In fact, I am literally George Weasley. Although, maybe he was based more on Vincent van Gogh, what with the hair and the one ear and everything. Now _that_ guy was a cheeky fucker. And _very_ ginger. Though, you never know, maybe angels based him off George Weasley instead, time travel is a weird thing, and I wasn’t exactly around in Heaven during all that…”

Sam manages to put a hand over his mouth before he rambles on too much, then removes it when Gabriel thankfully falls silent. “Okay, first off,” he comments, “I don’t have Voldemort on the back of my head –”

“Oh I couldn’t comment on that, with all that hair potentially hiding He Who Must Not Be Named,” Gabriel interrupts him, but Sam brings him to silence again with a raised eyebrow.

“And second of all,” he continues, “you just teleported me.”

It’s silent for a moment, Gabriel glancing from side to side as if he’s trying to find a visible point Sam is trying to make. When he can’t find it, his eyebrows rise up half a forehead.

“So?”

Sam can’t help it; he finally cracks a smile. “Your powers are coming back!” he exclaims.

Something in the archangel’s eyes falls, and Sam feels his jaw twitch when he realises why.

“You never lost your powers in the first place, did you?”

“No, I did!” Gabriel protests, throwing his hands up and nearly smacking Sam in the process. It isn’t until then that they notice how close they have been standing to each other. Sam suddenly feels like his jacket is zipped up far too much, the zipper pressing against his throat as he starts to sweat a little. It’s ridiculous, and he doesn’t get why it happens, but he can’t help it.

“I just… regained them a little sooner than I might have let known,” the archangel continues, gaze roaming everywhere, avoiding Sam’s.

“So you lied.”

“Bent the truth a little!”

Sam doesn’t buy it. He won’t budge. He just crosses his arms, the front of them brushing against Gabriel’s chest. The touch makes his skin prickle, even through his jacket. It takes a staring contest of about ten seconds before Gabriel breaks.

“Fine, I got them back yesterday,” he grumbles. “Am I not allowed to have some fun with you guys? I figured you could all use a break. It’s the holidays, Samsquatch! Jesus might not be born in December, but you can still take some days off and _have fun_!”

Sam sighs and relaxes his stance, not looking at Gabriel. He wants to stay mad longer. Innocent people who might have been saved by them over the past few days could now be dead, and all because Gabriel wants them to have fun? Yeah. He should be a lot angrier than he is right now.

Instead he turns towards Dean, who isn’t paying attention. Instead, he’s still talking to Cas, practically burying his face in the side of the angel’s neck as they laugh.

So Sam sighs again and turns back to Gabriel, who is giving him the most innocent look he can muster. Sam can only take it for three seconds before he bursts out into laughter and puts his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder; it just looks too ridiculous.

“You know, for someone who’s been in hiding, you suck at acting,” he finally manages to wheeze. By now, Gabriel’s expression has turned indignant, and it doesn’t help at all in wiping the grin off Sam’s face.

“Now that’s just plain rude, Sammykins,” the archangel retorts. “I’ll have you know –”

“How’s it going over there?” Dean’s voice suddenly sounds, and Sam freezes. “He doing any better? I can’t wait to ship his grumpy ass outta here.”

Sam and Gabriel look at each other, both trying to read what’s going on inside the other’s mind. Sam should really not keep things from his brother, especially when innocent lives are at stake…

“I think he’s getting a little better,” he finally calls back, and he feels Gabriel twitch, “but the cold is still affecting him a lot. He still has a way to go.”

Gabriel looks a little confused, his gaze calculating, but Sam gives a secretive little smile. “C’mon,” he says. “I think you could really use some hot chocolate.”

Finally, the archangel relaxes. “Yeah,” he agrees. “On one condition.”

Sam raises his eyebrows at that. “Oh?” he asks.

Gabriel’s grin widens. “If I get some whipped cream with that too. And if I can lick it from your lips.”

The hunter nearly chokes at that, but Gabriel’s eyes sparkle. “Whaddaya say, Samsquatch?”

Sam quickly sends his brother another look, but the guy is still completely wrapped up in his own angel, Castiel’s gaze completely adoring. He swallows before turning back to Gabriel.

“You know what,” he brings out, before he changes his mind, “sure. What the hell. Don’t got anything to lose, right?”

“That’s the spirit!” Gabriel laughs as he practically skips towards the bunker, snow crunching under his feet. “Now where’s that hot cocoa? I need some sugar in me!”

Sam laughs to himself as well as he watches the archangel head inside, feeling slightly giddy. This is not how he expected his day to go, _at all_. But secretly, he’s kinda happy that it did.

 

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://ohdarlingifonlyyouknew.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
